Gold
The primary in-game currency is Gold. Gold is used to access some of the higher end mechanics and to provide bonuses to normal game mechanics. It can be obtained for free via in game events or by purchasing it via the shop. A few ways to obtain Gold for free are as follows: participating in, and completing, certain quests and events via the Get Gold button, competing in a PvP season, finishing Daily missions etc. What Can I Use Gold For? *'Card Purchases' :All booster packs can be found with the Shop button and can all be purchased with Gold (though some require a certain character or VIP level to unlock) *'Auction House purchases and sales' :All transactions in the Auction House require Gold. Read more about the Auction House. *'Special Expeditions' :Some Expeditions allow you to use Gold to receive even greater rewards. These Expeditions are for high level characters and VIPs only. *'Prevent downgrading when Enchanting' :When you Enchant an item, there is a chance that the level of Enchantment can decrease if you fail. A small amount of Gold can be used to check the 'Prevent Downgrade' box in the Blacksmith to ensure that an item never degrades when Enchanting. *'Replenishing Energy' :Energy can be replenished with Gold by clicking on the small '+' button next to the green Energy bar under your character's current Gold and Silver amounts. *'Guild Contributions' :While Silver can be used for Guild Contribution, Gold provides a larger bonus, allowing you (and your Guild mates) to progress to higher technologies at a faster pace. *'Levy Taxes' :More income can be earned each day by using the Levy Taxes button, found in the City Hall. Each usage requires Gold and the cost increases as the number of uses, and the level of the City Hall, increases. Levying Taxes can be an excellent way to upgrade your buildings quickly because of the extra Crystal it provides and to get extra booster packs with the extra silver. *'Changing Class' :Should you be tired of your class you can use Gold to switch to a new one. Everything else about your character will stay the same (Level, Experience, Resources, Building levels, Research levels etc.) but you will now be able to use the Skills of your new class. How Can I Get Gold? Gold during Closed Beta During the closed beta the Gold Shop won't be open. Gold can be retrieved by winning events in-game. By finishing quests and logging in frequently, you can also be rewarded with Gold by the system. Gold Shop Gold can be purchased in the webshop, which can be accessed via the game. Purchasing Gold is the only way to unlock VIP status. Winning enough Gold will not activate VIP status. Gold Conversion Rates Gold gained per purchase varies on the price of the package purchased. Rates are below. Be wary of which package you purchase. If you wish to know more about the different payment options in the Gold Shop, please view our Payment FAQ. The Get Gold Button On the left hand side of the screen you can find the 'Get Gold' button. Clicking on this button will display a series of missions and tasks that can be completed to get extra Gold. These include: Levelling up, completing Daily quests, logging in on consecutive days, defeating boss monsters in the Challenge Hall, participating in PvP weeks and PvP seasons, and hitting set Reputation milestones with each Race. The Events Button Occasionally appearing on the left hand side of the screen, the 'Events' button will appear during special times in the Kings and Legends world. Many of the Events here give Gold as a reward, but the Events differ each time. Clicking on the button when it is present will give you full information as to how you can earn special rewards.